The Chaos War
"The War is one of the most biggest step in realm history. God and Angels fought each other by one sinister threat who trick them about peace and destruction that's create Chaos. We stop and tried before the truth yet revealed by one of our own. The War, we face is one of the most dangerous to all social being." '' '' - Da'at/Goku said and wrote down in the chronicle. The Chaos War, also known as the First Multi-Universal War, War of the Gods '''and the '''War in Heaven, is one of the longest, chaotic and most powerful war between God and Gods since what happen in millions, trillion and billion years ago since after the Dawn of Age - the Dawn of Beginning. It's all happened when the planets was shaped and born when peace have fully restore, knowing peace is the only opinion since Da'at agree in remote secretly when Goku is making sure that peace is restore including Odin, Zeus, Ra, Michael and many more including Harmony Gods, Angel and God of destruction. Knowing they will watch over the entire universe so that peace will never be broken until one of them define of them and his name is none other than Lord Lucifer - the first betrayal, the only one. Lucifer did trick to all Angels about offering to all local species as a kind gift that Lord Goku/Da'at said that all species will receive a gift from their humble - yet none of them have no idea that all of them are now Followers to Lord Lucifer. Now the plan are now emotion when he told the God of Destructions that Lord Goku/Da'at want to DESTROY all local life being as part of their fun assignment when they agree to destroy all local life form were known as Lord Lucifer's Puppets Once the God of Destruction is destroying all life as part of their fun, when Angel stop them and explain to them, what they'd doing when they said: "What are you doing? You ruining the disturb of living peace!" "Living peace? What kind of nonsense did you make this time, knowing I'm here to destroy and yet this is quite of fun." "You think that fun would destroy the entire planet?" said another Angel.'' "Our order from Lord Da'at/Goku that peace is the only opinion."'' "Peace from what he said, huh?" God of Destruction 4 said to them. "Our order from Lord Da'at/Goku that we destroy so many life." Until all break loose when the war between Angel and God of Destruction rage head on, and thus the beginning of the Chaos War begin. All Gods and Lords (Omni-king) learn the horror that something is not right when the war is begin when they'd check to see what happen when a shock took place when the Angel and God of Destruction fought against each others is against the rule about fighting each others including is against the Rule in Protocol 87: Never fought Angel and God of Destruction that's cause massive collide that will unbalance the entire universe and the rest as well. When the creators have no choice to send their Harmony Gods to stop them, knowing they are the only one who can outrank the Angel and God of Destructions before the fury and madness take place on them. The Harmony Gods fought war against them, knowing their supreme can overwhelm them while the god raging lose in the chaotic war, knowing this is The Chaos War. The war was massacre and destroy nearly everything within in range the God of Destruction and Angels fought each others, until the Harmony Gods show up. They'd believe that they are also working with Lord Goku like reshape or giving peace offer. They beg to drifter when they fought against them as well. The Harmony are stronger than both of them, while the Leader of the Omni-King need to figure out to know what happen since the Peace was restore for over billion or more years. Knowing they have no idea what could have happen, knowing the Angel were mentor to God of Destruction and making sure that none of them cause a reality problem. The Harmony Gods did overwhelm them, except the death of few Angels and God of Destruction was killed by Cassa and Toyo are the only God of Harmony can kill them. Until Lucifer step and defeated so many Harmony Gods. The Omni-God were furious that Lucifer betray our Order to create shear massive destruction when the Omni-King have no choice to declare war against Lucifer along with the Follower from those who remain including the God of Destruction and the rest of his collective who among them. That the war is raging on, that many planet are facing total annihilation. The War is massive and completely out of chaos, even the Core Person is trying to sort it out, knowing the war is getting intense when one or more betray their own kind and join Lucifer's armada such as Demigra and Mechikabura are the only traitor who join Lucifer's crew and thus the Core Person have no choice to enter the Chaos War, along with few other as well. The God of Destruction and the Angels fought against the Harmony Gods and Omni-King fought against few Traitors like Hades, Lilith and few more, and yet one of them is most dangerous to all Omni-King, the Leader of God of Destruction Kail, knowing she is the strongest of all God of Destruction and Lucifer trusted commander of all. Participants Omni-Kings/Harmony Gods * Goku/Daat - Leader of the Omni-Kings * Shido Itsuka/Nazareth - Second In Command * Michael - Third In Command * Metatron * Zeus * Zeno * Odin * Juno * Amun-Ra/Ra * Izanagi * Olorun * Gabriel * Gaia * Prime * Tempus * Grim Reaper * Brahma * Poseidon * Amaterasu * Tsukuyomi * Susanoo * Elohim * Raphael - Commander * Raziel - Commander * Horus - Leader of the Harmony Gods * Shukumei - Second In Command of the Harmony God. * Vigil * Akari * Cassa * Ori * Ren * Eva * Geisha * Theodore * Toyo * Gilgamesh Lucifer's Forces * Lucifer - Leader * Gilgamesh - Second In Command (Formerly and defected) * Lilith - Second In Command * Hades * Cronos * Anubis - Commander * King Minos - Commander * Kali - Commander/Leader of the Gods of Destruction * Gods of Destruction - (Puppets) * Angels - (Followers) Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:God of destruction Category:Antagonists Category:Events